Dating Moment
by Snow27
Summary: Kisah dimana Reo diajak berkencan dengan Akashi saat malam hari sepulang sekolah.


**WARNING : Typo, OOC, bahasa enggak jelas, author enggak jelas, dll.**

**Tidak bisa membuat genre**

**Fanfic pertama**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei**

** DATING MOMENT**

SMA Rakuzan

Hari ini sudah jam istirahat. Semua siswa/siswi SMA Rakuzan banyak yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing saat jam istirahat kini. Ada yang pergi ke kantin, makan siang di kelas , ke perpustakaan dan sebagainya.

Tidak Cuma para siswa/siswi tapi juga para guru dan kepala sekolah sekalipun. Mereka jugalah manusia normal yang butuh istirahat.

Memang jam istirahat itu menyenangkan bagi mereka. Tapi, tidak semenyenangkan bunyi bel pulang sekolah. Karena pada saat itu, mereka sudah merasa merdeka.

Kembali ke topik jam istirahat di sekolah.

Kini setting berpindah ke kantin SMA Rakuzan.

Di kantin ini akan ada cerita tentang aku dan dia _Ralat! _Akan ada cerita tentang Trio Uncrownned King yang terkenal heboh. Sebut saja mereka bertiga Hayama Kotaro, Nebuya Eikichi, dan Mibuchi Reo.

Reo baru selesai memesan makanan dan membawanya dengan piring yang berisi penuh dengan makanan. Saat Ia sedang berjalan menuju mejanya, Ia melihat Eikichi yang bertahak sembarangan didepan Reo.

"Buurrrppp! Aaahh! Aku mau nambah.", Kata Eikichi dengan santainya. Tidak peduli bahwa orang yang ada didepannya itu merasa terganggu.

"Itu menjijikan! Jangan bertahak sembarangan didepan orang!", Kata Reo sambil menendang Eikichi.

Mungkin Reo itu memang lembut, gemulai dan kebancian. Tapi kalau Ia merasa jengkel Ia juga bisa jadi galak.

Reo pergi ke tempat duduknya dimana Ia duduk bersampingan dengan Kotarou.

"Reo-nee, tendanganMu itu tadi hebaatt! Darimana kau mempelajarinya, Reo-nee!?", Tanya Kotarou yang kepo dan kedua matanya bersinar karena merasa kagum.

"Tadi itu hanya kebetulan, Kotaro~", Reo menjawab.

Si manusia siluman gorilla itu kembali lagi sambil membawa sepiring makanan yang jumlah porsinya tidak karuan.

"Whoa! Daging nuggetMu itu kelihata enak, Kotaro! Aku bagi satu, ya?", Eikichi mengambil jatah makanannya Kotaro dengan izin lalu memakannya seenak mulutnya.

"Hey, jangan menyolong makanan orang seenak jidat! Untuk apa kau mengambil makanan dengan porsi tidak karuan seperti itu?", Kini Kotaro yang menjadi galak setelah Reo. Tidak terima kalau jatahnya diambil oleh temannya sendiri yang duduk didepannya itu.

"Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi? Punyamu enak.", Eikichi menjawabnya dengan santai pula.

Oh, Tuhan! Eikichi begitu menyebalkan. Ingin rasanya Kotaro menyamber-nya dengan kilatan petir.

Daritadi Reo Cuma memakan kubis gulung yang dia pesan. Makanan ini dilihat oleh Eikichi tentunya.

"Hey, Reo, kubis gulungMu itu nampaknya enak. Aku min-", Kata-kata Eikichi masih tercecer di dalam mulutnya. Tapi Reo berusaha melindungi jatahnya.

"Kalau kau mencuri jatahKu, kau akan kutembak mati.", Kata Reo sambil mengangkat sepiring makanannya untuk dilindungi.

"Sugee, Reo-nee!", Kotarou terkagum akan kegalakkan Reo.

Setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya, Reo tidak ingin berlama-lama bersama Kotaro dan Eikichi. Ia segera minum segelas air putih lalu berdiri.

"Aku pergi duluan.", Reo meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Eh? Kau mau pergi kemana, Reo-nee?", Tanya Kotaro.

"Aku mau pergi menghampiri sei-chan.", Jawab Reo yang sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sementara itu di kelasnya Akashi, tepatnya di Kelas 1-A ada hanya ada satu murid yang beristirahat disana. Orangnya adalah lelaki. Namanya Akashi Seijuro.

Dia hanya sendirian didalam kelas A.K.A forever alone. Tanpa ada satupun yang menemani. Sampai tiba seseorang dari kelas sebelah datang menghampirinya.

"Sei-chan, kau tidak bersitirahat diluar kelas?", Tanya salah seorang lelaki (yang kecewek-an) yang datang menghampirinya.

Sosok perempuan itu bernama Mibuchi Reo. Senpai-nya Akashi dari kelas 2-B sekaligus teman setimnya. Ia terkenal sebagai sosok laki-laki yang paling cantik, anggun dan feminin di sekolah ini.

"Tidak.", Akashi menjawabnya dengan begitu singkat dan dingin. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Reo.

"Apa kau merasa bosan?", Tanya Reo lagi.

"Ya."

Lagi-lagi jawabannya singkat, sederhana dan dingin. Tapi Reo Cuma bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Ia sudah cukup lama mengenal Akashi. Jadi Ia tahu Akashi itu orang seperti apa.

Lagipula, Akashi itu adalah gebetannya Reo sejak pandangan pertama awal Reo berjumpa dengannya.

"Sabar ya, sei-chan.", Kata Reo sambil tersenyum.

"Aku selalu sabar, Reo.", Menancapkan pena di meja.

"Umm... ano..."

"Hm? Ada apa, Reo?"

"Eh? Um. Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Sou ka."

Reo menundukkan pandangan dan diam tanpa kata. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Melihat dirinya hanya berdua di tempat yang sepi bersama sang emperor ini.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak perlu takut kepadaku. Aku ini kouhai-mu.", Kata Akashi.

"I-iya. Aku tahu itu.", Kata Reo. Wajah Reo kini mulai memerah. Tapi tidak semerah rambutnya Akashi.

Akashi tersenyum kepada Reo.

Tapi Reo menutupi wajahnya dengan buku.

"Apakah senyumKu semenyeramkan itu?"

"Ti-tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Ma-maaf, Sei-chan. Aku harus pergi.", Reo mulai berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kemana?"

"Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Mau ku temani?"

"Eh? Bo-boleh."

Akashi menggandeng tangan Reo. "Ayo."

Kini Reo dan Akashi berjalan berdua bersama. Berjalan berdua bersama gebetan tanpa ada yang mengganggu itu... _It's something._

"Sebenarnya, aku berjalan-jalan hanya untuk mencari aktivitas dan sekarang aku tidak tahu harus kemana.", Kata Reo. Ia menundukkan pandangannya dan wajahnya yang daritadi memerah.

"Kita jalan-jalan saja di sekitar sekolah.", Jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum.

"Bo-boleh.", kata Reo sambil tersenyum normal. Kini wajahnya sudah tidak memerah lagi.

Akashi berjalan disebelah Reo. Dan hati Reo pun berbunga-bunga.

"Tumben kau tidak bersama Kotaro dan Eikichi?"

"Tentu tidak."

"Kenapa memangnya?" , Tanya Akashi.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin bersama mereka.", Jawab Reo.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kesepian tanpa mereka berdua?", Tanya Akashi

"Ti-tidak juga."

"Begitu rupanya?", Akashi menggenggam erat tangan Reo.

Reo menundukkan pandangannya lagi. Tangannya digenggam erat oleh sang Emperor yang merupakan orang yang Reo gebet.

"Ano... sei-chan..."

"Apa itu, Reo?"

"Apa kau selalu merasa kesepian?", Tanya Rea

"... Ya ..."

"Setiap hari?"

"Setiap hari... setiap saat."

"Begitu rupanya."

"Ne, Reo."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Menurutmu, Aku ini orang seperti apa?", Tanya Akashi kepada Reo.

"Eh? Kau? Umm..." , Reo berpikir sejenak. Tunggu sebentar, biar Reo pikir dulu.

"Jujur saja.", Kata Akashi.

"Sebenarnya... Terkadang kau itu bisa menjadi... Dingin dan agak jahat.", Jawab Reo.

"Lalu?", Akashi penasaran.

"Tapi, kau juga bisa menjadi pribadi yang baik dan juga hangat. Ma-maafkan aku jika aku menjawab seperti itu.", Reo sudah selesai menjawab.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Lagi-lagi dingin dan hangat di saat yang sama.", Kata Akashi.

"Ya. Be-begitulah.", Jawab Reo dengan gugup.

"Aku tidak mengerti.", Kata Akashi.

"Maafkan aku jika kau tidak mengerti.", Reo meminta maaf.

"Tidak, banyak yang mengatakan begitu.", Kata Akashi.

"I-iya. Err.. Se... sei-chan..."

"Ada apa, Reo?"

"Apa menurutmu aku ini aneh?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah."

"Kau manis.",

"Eh? A-aku?"

"Ya."

Lagi-lagi Reo terdiam dan wajahnya mulai memerah. Kini hatinya sudah mau meledak karena Akashi memberinya pujian bahwa Reo itu manis. Reo memang manis... dan juga cantik.

Akashi tersenyum memandang Reo.

"Sei-chan..."

"Ya?"

"Ngomong-ngomong perempuan seperti apa yang kau suka?", Reo bertanya sambil menundukkan pandangannya.

Kenapa yang ditanya itu perempuan? Kalau yang ditanya itu tipe laki-laki yang disukai, nanti Akashi jadi homo beneran.

"Yang beretika, bermartabat, dan tentu saja baik.", Jawab Akashi.

"Begitu rupanya."

"Kenapa memangnya?", Tanya Akashi kepada Reo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Daritadi kita hanya berkeliling sekolah terus.", Reo baru sadar kalau mereka berdua sudah keliling seluruh sekolah dari tadi. Bahkan seluruh orang-orang disekolah itu memerhatikan mereka dan berpikir mereka berdua itu sedang pacaran. Sebenarnya kalau Reo berpacaran dengan laki-laki itu masih bisa dimaklumi.

Karena Reo itu _canon homosexual_.

"Lalu?", Tanya Akashi.

"Apa kau tidak merasa bosan?", Tanya Reo kepada Akashi.

"Hmm.. cukup bosan. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita keluar?", Tanya Akashi untuk mengajak Reo keluar.

"Hah? Malam ini? Berdua?", Tanya Reo.

"Apa perlu aku mengajak Chihiro, Kotaro dan Eikichi?"

"Uh? Umm... entahlah..."

"Kalau begitu hanya kita berdua. Akan ku tunggu pada pukul 7 malam nanti.", Akashi sudah memastikan jadwalnya.

"Apa kau yakin, sei-chan?", Tanya Reo.

"Aku tidak pernah ragu, Reo.", Jawab Akashi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu.", Kata Reo.

Kini bel pertanda selesai istirahat sudah berbunyi. Tiba saatnya seluruh siswa-siswi SMA Rakuzan kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu jangan lupa untuk nanti malam. Sampai jumpa.", Akashi bergegas untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

"Oh? Sampai jumpa.", Reo juga segera berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke kelas 2-B, Reo hanya terus berimajinasi dan hatinya berbunga-bunga. Membayangkan kejadian nanti malam. Kejadian yang paling Ia tunggu-tunggu. Kejadian dimana Ia hanya berdua bersama gebetannya.

"Ini mimpi atau bukan? Ini mimpi atau bukan!?", Reo bertanya di dalam hati nuraninya yang berbunga-bunga. Dikelas, Ia Cuma membayang-bayangkan kejadian yang akan terjadi nanti malam.

"Ne, Eikichi, daritadi Reo-nee kenapa ya? Kenapa dia malah tersenyum sendiri? Apa dia sudah gila?", Kotarou berbisik kepada Eikichi.

"Entahlah.", Jawab Eikichi yang sebenarnya Ia juga sedang bingung melihat Reo.

Pelajaran sudah dimulai. Pelajaran kali ini adalah Fisika dan guru fisika sudah masuk ke kelas.

"Anak-anak, simpan buku kalian. Hari ini kita ulangan fisika.", Kata guru fisika yang sedang menyiapkan kertas soal ulangan.

Kotarou dan Eikichi baru ingat kalau hari ini ada ulangan fisika dan mereka berdua tidak belajar sama sekali. Disitu, kadang Kotarou dan Eikichi merasa sedih.

Sementara Akashi sudah berada di kelasnya sendiri. Kelas 1-A.

"Dia harus tampil manis didepanku.", Kata Akashi sambil menyeringai. Setelah itu Ia mengerjakan tugas ulangan fisika yang diberikan oleh gurunya.

Jangan ditanya Akashi akan mendapat bilai berapa untuk ulangan fisikanya.

** -Bersambung-**

**Saya author baru dan ini baru pertama kalinya saya menulis fanfic. Jadi masih labil. By the way, Cerita ini diambil dari RP di BBM. Tapi ada beberapa bagian yang diubah dan cerita yang ditambahin.**

**Cerita ini akan tamat 2 chapter. Maaf kalau fanfic ini tidak bagus. Dan author tau kalau pairing AkaReo itu enggak begitu populer di indonesia. Tapi, pengen aja nulis fanficnya.**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan me-review fanfic ini. **

_**Thank you~!**_


End file.
